welcome to the badlands
by elucidator110
Summary: After the death of his parents and siblings, 9-year-old, Jaune Arc is stranded in a glass desserts of Vacuo. Good luck Jaune you're going to need it (M rated, just in case)
1. Chapter 1

NA: hello world, and welcome to the badlands ;) so I had this idea rolling around In my head for awhile now, and I figured I would write it down. I mean, what's the what's that could happen?

The World lurched around the slumbering form of 9-year-old Jaune Arc as something crashed into the bullhead. Screams erupted from his sisters around him, they each knew what was happening, what turbulence on this scale meant. Grimm. And a large one at that.

Jaune was ripped out of his slumber by the horrendous shrieking sound of pure terror. He whipped his head around taking it all in, the forms of his older sisters jammed in seats all shivering In terror, the shuttering, old ,civilian bullhead, and through the open doors of the cockpit, the hunched forms of his mother and father clutching the bullhead controls Trying to keep them alive.

And in an instant, the world was spinning once again, as the massive body of the grimm (presumably a nevermore ) slammed into the side of the bullhead leaving a massive dent in the wall. That sent new and fresh waves of fear through the arc siblings. Kate arc, the second youngest pulled her younger brother Jaune into a fearful embrace, squeezing him for the comfort a familiar form could offer, and Jaune for his part tried to comfort his older sister, awkwardly patting her on the head.

"shhh shhh, it's alright, " he said trying his hardest to not only convince her but also himself That everything going to be 'alright'. In that moment the grimm slammed head first into the bullhead, sending it careening into the ground.

Pain. Oh, the pain. It was blinding, binding him in place with ropes of agony holding him Down like a led weight. He pushed through, hauling himself to his feet. He looked around, the bullhead was in shambles, cloaked in smoke, with bright tongues of flame within. He could hardly see a thing. But he could hear, under the groaning of metal, he could hear the sobbing sound of tears, wails of agony, and even under that, growls, panting, the sound everyone dreaded to hear. The grimm were here.

And then, the ripping sound of tearing flesh echoed through the air. Screams. He tried to run, tried to get away. He stumbled away from the Screams. Still trapped in the bullhead he began searching for the door. He found the door handle and gave a heave, pushing with all the strength his 9-year-old body could give him. The door did not budge. The screens were getting closer, the smoke getting thicker. He began to throw his thin frame against the door hoping against hope that it would open.

A roar pierced the din of sound, he turned slowly and before him stood the most horrifying thing he had ever Seen. It was massive, at least 10 feet tall, with a muscled body covered in black scales, bone armor over that in,the most sensitive areas, it's head was shaped like a bull, two massive horns stained as crimson as its eyes. Eyes that he could not look away from.

He was frozen in terror, could not move, could not even blink as the beast slowly, inexorably, crept its way forward. Thump, thump, thump, the thing grew closer. Thump, thump, CRACK. The sound of shattering bone snapped him out of his dazzled frame of thought. He turned and threw himself against the door in a futile effort to push it open, and in a flash of bright light, it was launched off its hinges.

He fell on his hand and knees, hardly feeling the shards of glass that cut into him. One thought permeated his mind. RUN.

He took off into the night, his feet carrying him faster than he felt possible, he wished he could run faster.

Jaune shifted, his eyes snapping open. The blue sky, void of clouds greeted him. Oh oum he hurt, stiff and aching. Jaune pushed through the pain and rose to his feet. He was surrounded as far as the eye could see by hills of shatters glass. Where was he? The memories were slow to surface, but they eventually made their slow plodding way to the forefront of his mind. The crash, fire, blood… the Grimm.

Oh oum, they were Dead. His parents, his sisters. All dead. He didn't feel as sad as he thought he would. He just felt empty, hollow, like a shell. He fell to his knees, not out of disparity he simply didn't have the energy to stand.

Tears came to his eyes, he hardly noticed. Then it hit him, like a goddamn frate train. He had run, he abandoned them to their fate. He could have done something, saved them, anything. He didn't, he had run like a coward. It was his fault.

Then he heard it. The scraping sound of bone on glass. He looked up to see the largest deathstalker he had ever seen standing less than 40 feet away. He didn't care. They had died because he had failed them. Did he not deserve the same fate?

He stared hollowly into the red eyes as the Grimm approached, the stinger arched high into the air. A spark of fear ran through him. And he threw himself to the side as the stinger crashed into the ground next to him. He was afraid to die, again he found himself a coward. His eyes were drawn to those red eyes again. Red like blood. Blood on glass, Screams. Anger coursed through him, he may have abandoned his family, but the Grimm had killed them.

He scooped up a sharp glass shard and charged the beast. It lashed out with its claw, but he sidestepped it and kept moving forward. The stringer laced down trying to destroy him, he rolled out of the way and sliced, cutting the stringer off. The grimm roared in agony. He threw himself forward slamming the glass blade into the beast's eye. It stumbled back and shrieked in pain. He grinned, he loved that sound, the thing had killed his entire family, he wanted to make it scream.

He picked up another, larger glass blade and set it against the things eye. He reared back and punched the blade of glass as hard as he could, sending it deeper into the beast's eye. He punched it 9 times

"this is for all of them Kate, and Alix and Noir and Rouge, and June and shilo and Hailey. And for mom and dad, " he screamed the names out one by one each ripping a hole in his heart, each tearing at his lungs.

The beast disintegrated and he fell to his knees tears overwhelming him. He balled in his hands both blood and tears flowing through his mangled fingers. He would survive this, for them. That's what they would have wanted right? He hoped so.

NA I know It's short, but It's just an intro chapter, the next chapters will hopefully, be longer


	2. day in the life

**NA: I'm sorry it is another short one, but the story is just getting started so expect longer ones in the future.**

My feet pounded in time to my racing heart beat, on the glassy ground, my steps kicking up little clouds of glass dust, their older brother was right on my heels. The storm of broken glass was massive, Spanning a mile or more just behind me. Running from the storm, it sounded almost epic. It didn't feel epic, it felt painful.

The storm had already broken what little aura I had in reserve and large long lacerations stretched across my back. My lungs felt like they were filled with needles, to say nothing of my Bare feet, running on broken glass.

How long had I been running? I didn't know. a few minutes, an hour, surely it hadn't been more than 4 hours. It didn't matter, it was still on my heels, so I couldn't stop. I would just have to outrun it.

A beowolf jumped out from bind a hill, it's claws lashing out for me. Without breaking stride, I leaped to the side and drew my weapon. Two short Spears, the shafts just longer than my arm.

it fell into the storm, it's shrieking cries sounding out behind me as it was torn to shreds by the storm. There were probably more of them. At worst a whole pack of them.

On high alert, I looked around, just able to pick out their black fur against the brownish sand and glass. They were coming closer, probably trying to avenge their fallen comrade. Fighting them would be a dangerous game, dodging their attacks, without being consumed by the storm.

The first one reached me its claws reaching out trying to turn me into mincemeat. I ducked sliding on my knees the claw flashing above my head. I pushed myself to my feet and sprinted, the storm sending its glass minions to cut at my back. A shard of glass sliced my back yet again, another bleeding wound, better add it to the list.

Three more Beowulfs came before they figured out that fighting me was bad news, each one got a glass lobotomy for their trouble. They began to run away, normally I would hunt them to the last, but considering the little glass storm on my ass, I let them go.

The storm began to die off three hours later, I slowed from, running from my life to a moderate jog. Eventually, it died completely, Leaving me in the desert twilight. I fell to my knees to exhausted to move, my god everything hurt, my aura began to recover from the abuse the wounds on my back slowly healing. I fell face first into the glass and slept.

A sound pulled me from my sleep, I pushed up into a fighting stance and pulled my weapons off my back instantly alert. I threw myself to the side, avoiding a massive ursa claw I turned facing my opponents. Three ursi, seven Beowulfs. I charged the beowolfs first ducking under a claw, a glass spear appeared in its neck, a claw flashed past me as I dodged. They closed in around me. I launched myself forward slamming a spear into the eye of one of them, then kicked off its disintegrating body, I twisted mid-air slamming a foot in the gut of another beowolf. Landing I thrust upward into its neck. Pain flared in my back and I stumbled forward. Exhaustion was making me sloppy. I turned and threw myself backward ignoring the pain in my back and my bit down on the beowulfs neck, sweet black blood spilling into my mouth, it stumbled back and fell. I glared down the remaining three beowolfs, wait where are the ursi? On instinct, I lunged left, a massive claw landing where I just was.

A grin passed over my face, this was going to be fun. I charged, a blood curtailing battle cry was ripped from my lips. The ursa swung its massive paw, I jumped onto it, a glass spear slamming into it, I drew a second spear and thrust it into the beast's eye and into its brain. It toppled like a stack of bricks. The other ursa swung its paw, I dodged around it, slid between its legs and jumped. I wrapped an arm around its neck and stabbed into its head. Before it could fall I threw myself from its back at a beowolf, spear point slamming into its muzzle. It toppled me on top of it and rolled to a stop.

Sluggishly I pulled myself to my feet, exhausted. The adrenaline that kept me fighting starting to flag . The final beowulf eyed me cautiously, I bared my teeth at it, still stained with the black blood of its fallen brethren and it took off into the night.

I fell to my knees thoroughly exhausted and slept.

Hunger gnawing at me was what woke me this time. My eyes opened to the blue sky, the sun just above noon. I pulled myself up, aura removing aches as soon as they showed themselves. I needed food, a familiar scenario. Upon first glance, there was little food on the glass planes,and less water. But one could find some if they knew where to look. I looked around, rolling hills of glass surrounded me.

I stumble over towards a large 'rock', there was really no rocks bigger than pebbles here, it was just a large piece of sandy glass. My fingers slid underneath the edges of the glass and heaved, the glass rock was yanked from the ground revealing smaller glass shards, some sand and nestled like little gems where small beetles.

I kneeled down and began eating my creepy crawly breakfast. It tasted better than you might expect, they were crunchy, yet satisfying . My hunger 'sated', there was always a gnawing emptiness in his stomach, but now it wasn't overpowering.

Now, water was harder, back at base I had a glass bowl that had probably been filled by the storm but that was probably miles away when the storm hit I had to flee. I made my way back to where I had slept, and fought last night, and found a set of bloody tracks leading to the spot. I was fairly sure I had run in a straight line, I sighed and began to walk. It would probably take me all day to get back to base, but I could survive without water for a few more days.

Hours later I crested a hill, to find something profoundly wrong for this desert wasteland, it was a small piece of civilization. There was a large, but shallow glass bowl that could hold at least a gallon I took a long drink from it and sighed as the warm water worked its way down his throat, then, another, and another.

After I had drunk my fill I glanced left. On first glance, it appeared to be a small oddly shaped hill, with a piece of fabric on the side, but it was so much more.

I pushed aside the ratty piece of fabric to reveal a small cave like room. In the center was a small stack of animal and grimm furs, my 'bed'. Off to the side was a small makeshift chair next to it was a large stack of snake-like grimm leather sewn with grimm bone that would become my next set of clothes. The set I was currently wearing was getting ragged, even before last night. Now it was in shambles. I sighed and pushed the fabric door aside to let in light, and picked up a needle I had made from the bone of a small animal and began to work.

Hours later the light failed me, but it was finished. In the twilight, I donned the snakeskin shirt, grimm bone covering the chest area, and the lower arms. The pants I put on second had no grimm bone plates, they would only impede movement. Finally, I donned the last piece of armor, a helmet made of the skull of a deathstalker, it was surprisingly light.

Years ago I had figured out how to preserve the bodies of grimm by infusing aura into them just after death. After that, I began to incorporate the incredibly hard and light material into everything from my clothes to my weapons. It had probably saved me more than once.

I got up from his chair and peeked out the door flap, the sun was setting. It would be a new moon tonight. The grimm were most active on the new moon. I would not sleep tonight, tonight was a night for action. I stepped out of my little house, and walked a fair distance, before sitting down, legs crossed I drew both of his spears and set them down, one on each side of myself, and closed my eyes, and focusing on my heartbeat, calming it to a slow tempo. Then I waited for them to come.

Hours later I was covered in black blood and cackling madly as I tore the grimm to shreds. There corps beginning to pile up faster than they dissolved. They were the title wave, and me the shore, they threw themselves at me, only to be repulsed back into the sea.

They would pay. They would all pay for what they had done. To me, my family, and everyone they had killed. I will make them pay! I will destroy them all. These were my thoughts as my cackling laughter echoed into the night sky.


End file.
